


post mortem

by orphan_account



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Andrew Hozier-Byrne - Freeform, Breakup, Hozier, Somewhat, angsty, in which they are idiots who are still in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which you and andrew meet again, years after you breakup.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne & Original Female Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	post mortem

of all the things you thought you’d be doing today, seeing andrew most definitely wasn’t one of them. agreeing to meet for coffee wasn’t one either. yet here you were, nervously picking at your nails as you waited for him to arrive. tucked away into a cozier area of the shop, your drinks sat in front of you, steam rising from the almost too large mugs. you’d gone ahead and gotten a tea for him, his order coming to you as easily as your own. 

the little bell on the door to the entrance jingled and you saw andrew looking around for you, before locking eyes and making his way over. the chair screeched against the floor as he dragged it carefully from the table.

“hi.”

you found yourself not knowing what to say. it felt so _strange_ seeing him after all this time, like finding your favourite sweater in the back of your closet. “hi.” 

andrew shifted in his seat, peeling off his jacket and laying it across his lap. “it’s been a while, huh? how are you?” he was fiddling with the ring on his finger, twisting it back and forth like he did when he was thinking. you remember him doing that alot when you were still together.

“pretty good, actually. i just got promoted at work and started moving out of my apartment. might take that road trip we always talked about. figure some things out.” you took a sip of your drink, watching andrew watch you. “what about you?”

“nothing interesting. taking a break from touring to work on some stuff. maybe crack out a new album.” 

you chuckled, mostly to yourself. “you never were one for resting.” 

the smallest of smiles crept onto his face. “no, i suppose i’m not. figure it’ll be the death of me.” 

“maybe it will.”

there was a silence between the two of you, neither sure of what to say or how to say it. you thought you had gotten over him, moved on. but now, as you sat across from him in this cafe, that stupid smile still on his face and that honeyed look, you were rethinking things. it wasn’t something you planned on mentioning, seeing as you didn’t know how he felt about you anyways. you weren’t looking to break your own heart again. it’s not like it would work even if you did get back together. still, a small part of you couldn’t help but wonder. you’d never told him you stopped loving him, you told yourself that to make things easier. it never helped much.

“andrew?”  
“yes?”

“why are we here?” 

he sighed, quietly. twisted his ring again, shifted in his seat. “i ran into your mum the other day. said you were in town for a few days. i don’t know. i just missed you.” 

he sounded almost ashamed of himself, like he was confessing to a crime he never intended to commit. your heart hurt a little. he sipped his tea. more shifting.

you weren’t sure what to say. you weren’t sure what to _feel_ . “i..i missed you, too. but you broke my heart, andy. i-”

“i’m still in love with you. and i don’t expect you to feel the same way, or owe me anything. but i need you to know. i was in love with you when we broke up, i was in love with you every single time we fought, and i’m in love with you now. i shouldn’t have put my work ahead of you, and i’m still mad at myself for it. but i’m in love with you, and i think part of me always will be, until i die. sorry to cut you off.” 

he’d done it. he’d left his heart out on the cool metal table of the shop, exposed and open for all the world to see. the world meaning you, of course. it was something you’d always admired him for; his ability to be vulnerable, to put himself out on the line like that at the risk of getting hurt. his ability to allow a person to _see_ him. you’d always had a hard time with that.

“i,” you were still at a loss for words, still trying to wrap your head around what he confessed so solemnly, so matter-of-factly, like the matter was simple and uncomplicated. but it wasn’t, no matter how much either of you wished it was. “i have to go.” 

and so you did, leaving andrew and his words in the corner of the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> i have No idea what this is or what to do for the next chapter but i needed to write something and this is what resulted uhhh hope you liked it


End file.
